If You Want Blood You've Got It
If You Want Blood is the first live album by Australian hard rock band AC/DC, originally released in the UK and Europe on 13 October 1978, in the US on 21 November 1978, and in Australia on 27 November 1978. All songs were written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young and Bon Scott. The album was re-released in 1994 on Atco Records and in 2003 as part of the AC/DC Remasters series. Contents 1 Background 2 Reception 3 Concert footage 4 Track listing of the 1978 Album 4.1 Complete Concert from the Apollo Theatre, Glasgow 30th April 1978 5 Personnel 6 Production 7 Charts 8 References 9 External links Background If You Want Blood You've Got It was released a mere six months after the band's previous studio album Powerage. Originally, a greatest hits package had been in the works called 12 of the Best but the project was scrapped in favor of a live album. It was recorded during the 1978 Powerage tour and contains songs from T.N.T., Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, Let There Be Rock, and Powerage. It is the last Bon Scott-era AC/DC album produced by Harry Vanda and George Young, who also produced the band's first five studio releases. In his 1994 Bon Scott memoir Highway to Hell, author Clinton Walker observes, "Live albums, which tended to be double or triple sets in which songs short in their studio versions were stretched out into extended tedium, were for some reason popular in the seventies. If You Want Blood reversed this tradition...it boasted a blunt ten tracks and, allowing nothing extraneous, got straight to the point, that being raging AC/DC rock and roll." AC/DC's concert at the Apollo Theatre in Glasgow, Scotland on 30 April 1978, was used for the bulk of the recorded material that appeared on the album. It can be clearly heard during "The Jack" when Scott exclaimed "Any virgins in Glasgow?" This concert will also be remembered for the encore when AC/DC came back on stage dressed in the Scottish Football strip, paying homage to Scott and the Young brothers' home land.1 A song with the same title, "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)," appeared on AC/DC's next album, Highway to Hell, and later on their soundtrack collaboration for the film Iron Man 2. It was also featured in the 2011 horror film Final Destination 5. The songs "Dog Eat Dog", the encore "Fling Thing" and the final part of the concert (the reprise of "Rocker") were also performed during the night of the concert but eventually removed from the album. The live rendition of "Dog Eat Dog" was released as the B-side of the single "Whole Lotta Rosie/Dog Eat Dog" in November 1978. It was later released worldwide on the 2009 box set Backtracks. The songs "Fling Thing" and "Rocker" (with its complete guitar solo) appeared only on video releases. According to the 2006 book AC/DC: Maximum Rock & Roll, the album title was an extension of Bon's response to a journalist at the Day on the Green festival in July 1978 who asked what they could expect from the band and Scott replied, "Blood." The cover art is from a shoot done with Atlantic Records' staff photographer Jim Houghton before a show at Boston's Paradise Theater, the idea for which came from Atlantic's art director, Bob Defrin. Reception If You Want Blood You've Got It is generally considered to be one of the greatest live hard rock albums of all time. In a 1992 interview with Metal Hammer at the time of the band's second live release, Malcolm Young admitted, "I personally still prefer the old album. We were young, fresh, vital and kicking ass." Greg Prato of AllMusic notes, "While most other rock bands of the era were busy experimenting with disco or creating studio-perfected epics, AC/DC was one of the few specializing in raw and bluesy hard rock, as evidenced by 1978's live set, If You Want Blood You've Got It." Eduardo Rivadavia of Ultimate Classic Rock enthuses, "Other concert records may boast more songs, more Top 40 hits or even more crowd-pleasing gimmicks. But very few can challenge the sheer excitement and reckless abandon captured on AC/DC’s terrific concert document." The album was listed at #2 on Classic Rock magazine's readers' poll of "50 Greatest Live Albums Ever".2 Concert footage The entire Glasgow concert was filmed but the complete footage has never been released. Eventually, "Riff Raff" and "Fling Thing/Rocker" segments were made available on the AC/DC Family Jewels DVD. Footage was also used on the "Rock 'n' Roll Damnation" promotional clip also available in Family Jewels. Also more concert footage was later made available on the Highway to Hell Live Concert DVD. More segments from the concert (the songs "Rock 'n' Roll Damnation", "Dog Eat Dog" and "Let There Be Rock") were made available on the DVD Plug Me In, released in 2007, a couple of months after the previously mentioned Highway to Hell DVD. The segment "Bad Boy Boogie" was included on the bonus disc on the three-disc edition of the DVD. Track listing of the 1978 Album All songs written and composed by Angus Young, Malcolm Young and Bon Scott. No. Title Length 1. "Riff Raff" (from Powerage) 5:59 2. "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be" (from Let There Be Rock) 4:10 3. "Bad Boy Boogie" (from Let There Be Rock) 7:29 4. "The Jack" (from T.N.T.) 5:48 5. "Problem Child" (from Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) 4:40 6. "Whole Lotta Rosie" (from Let There Be Rock) 4:05 7. "Rock 'n' Roll Damnation" (from Powerage) 3:41 8. "High Voltage" (from T.N.T.) 5:05 9. "Let There Be Rock" (from Let There Be Rock) 8:33 10. "Rocker" (from T.N.T.) 3:24 Complete Concert from the Apollo Theatre, Glasgow 30th April 1978 All songs written by Young/Young/Scott except 'Fling Thing (Scottish trad.) No. Title Length 1. "Riff Raff" 2. "Problem Child" 3. "Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be" 4. "Rock n Roll Damnation" 5. "Bad Boy Boogie" 6. "Dog Eat Dog" 7. "The Jack" 8. "High Voltage" 9. "Whole Lotta Rossie" 10. "Let There Be Rock" 11. "Rocker" 12. "Fling Thing" 13. "Rocker (reprise)" 14. "Gimme A Bullet" The song "Gimme A Bullet" closed the show, but this has never been seen or heard to date, according to the Official Apollo Theatre website setlist for the show, which also appears on various bootlegs of the concert track listings. "Fling Thing" is a b-side to the original Australian single Jailbreak, but is the traditional Scottish folk song The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond. The band played it live in Australia and Scotland as a staple part of the encores in the early years, and is replayed on the 1991 album AC/DC Live 2 CD Collectors edition from the Glasgow concert (though this time it is just called 'Bonny') and it was re-released in it's original form, for the first time since 1976, on the Backtracks boxed set. This version of "Fling Thing / Rocker (reprise)" - as it was the encore for the concert - is on the Family Jewels DVD, with some of the other songs from this concert, as the entire show has never been seen together since an original broadcast by a Dutch TV station around the same era.345 Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 3.5/5 stars link Blender 5/5 stars link The Rolling Stone Album Guide 3/5 stars link Personnel Bon Scott – lead vocals Angus Young – lead guitar Malcolm Young – rhythm guitar, backing vocals Cliff Williams – bass guitar, backing vocals Phil Rudd – drums Production Producers: Harry Vanda, George Young Sound: Mike Scarfe (MHA AUDIO) Charts Year Chart Peak Position 1978 Australian Kent Music Report Albums Chart 37 1978 UK Pop Albums 136 References 1.Jump up ^ Glasgow Apollo / The Apollo Years 2.Jump up ^ "Rocklist.net...Steve Parker...Classic Rock Lists". Rocklistmusic.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-02-24. 3.Jump up ^ "AC/DC Concert information for Apollo, Glasgow, Scotland on Sunday, April 30, 1978". acdc-bootlegs.com. Retrieved 2016-02-16. 4.Jump up ^ "AC/DC Setlist at Apollo Theatre, Glasgow". setlist.fm. Retrieved 2016-02-16. 5.Jump up ^ "Glasgow Apollo / Who Played". www.glasgowapollo.com. Retrieved 2016-02-16. 6.Jump up ^ everyHit.com - UK Top 40 Chart Archive, British Singles & Album Charts External links Lyrics on AC/DC's official website hide v · t · e AC/DC Angus Young · Cliff Williams · Brian Johnson · Stevie Young · Chris Slade Malcolm Young · Dave Evans · Rob Bailey · Peter Clack · Bon Scott · Mark Evans · Simon Wright · Phil Rudd Studio albums High Voltage · T.N.T. · High Voltage (International) · Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap · Let There Be Rock · Powerage · Highway to Hell · Back in Black · For Those About to Rock We Salute You · Flick of the Switch · Fly on the Wall · Blow Up Your Video · The Razors Edge · Ballbreaker · Stiff Upper Lip · Black Ice · Rock or Bust Compilations '74 Jailbreak · Volts · Bonfire · Backtracks Live albums If You Want Blood You've Got It · AC/DC Live · Live from the Atlantic Studios · Let There Be Rock: The Movie – Live in Paris · Live at River Plate Soundtracks Who Made Who · Iron Man 2 Video albums AC/DC: Let There Be Rock · Fly on the Wall · Who Made Who · AC/DC · Clipped · Live at Donington · For Those About to Rock · No Bull · Stiff Upper Lip Live · Live '77 · Family Jewels · Plug Me In · Live at River Plate Production Vanda & Young · Harry Vanda · George Young · Mutt Lange · Bruce Fairbairn · Rick Rubin · Brendan O'Brien Tours If You Want Blood Tour · Highway to Hell Tour · Back in Black Tour · For Those About to Rock Tour · Flick of the Switch/Monsters of Rock Tour · Fly on the Wall Tour · Who Made Who World Tour · Blow Up Your Video World Tour · Razors Edge World Tour · Ballbreaker World Tour · Stiff Upper Lip World Tour · Club Dates/Rolling Stones Tour · Black Ice World Tour · Rock or Bust World Tour Related articles Discography · Songs · Awards and nominations · ACDC Lane · Gerard Huerta · Angus Bucks · Members · Tribute albums · AC/DC Live: Rock Band Track Pack Wikipedia book Book · Category Category · Portal Portal Category:1978 albums Category:1978 live albums Category:Albums produced by George Young (rock musician) Category:Albums produced by Harry Vanda Category:AC/DC live albums Category:English-language live albums